Oh The Irony!
by bh9
Summary: POOR QUALITY DO NOT READ Summer between S3 and S4 Quinn and Santana are Camp Counsellors at Cheer Camp. -The Irony that Santana had been chosen to be a Camp Counsellor at Cheer Camp was ridiculous. She was pretty sure she needed therapy and the last thing she felt was cheery. Why was she doing this again! Full Summary Inside HIATUS (read my profile)
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Summary:**_ Summer between S3 and S4 Quinn and Santana are Camp Counsellors at Cheer Camp. _

_Santana broke up with Britt due to long distance. She and Quinn are at Cheer Camp whilst Britt is on a dance retreat. Can Quinn help Santana get through the heartbreak and realise love can strike twice?_

**_The Irony that Santana had been chosen to be a Camp Counsellor at Cheer Camp was ridiculous. She was pretty sure she needed therapy and the last thing she felt was cheery. Why was she doing this again?!_**

**A/N: **I have never written a fanfic before so let me know if you want me to continue :)

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters nor do I own the song mentioned (or the photo for the story)

* * *

Quinn had been beyond excited to hear that she and Santana were scouted to be counsellors after their win at Nationals with the Cheerios. First they would have a road trip to Columbus and then simply enjoy doing what they did best; being HBIC.

It was relieving to know they could have one more summer of relative normality before being thrown into a whole new world of education and obnoxious students. But this was before Santana turned to martyrdom and ended her relationship with Brittany instead of attempting long distance.

Suddenly the summer with Santana didn't seem so appealing and looking over to the passenger seat where Santana was slumped against the window, knees pulled up to her chest and iPod playlist set to depression mode; Quinn knew this wouldn't be the goodbye summer she'd hoped for.

She let out a sigh and fought the urge to yell "Get over it! It was a high school romance!" She knew it was more than that to Santana, that it was her first love; the girl who helped her realise who she was and how to accept that of herself. But Quinn had no idea what to do. She had never experienced love, at least not romantically. Finn was probably the closest she ever came to love; which was kind of depressing to think about seen as she ended up cheating on him with his best friend.

She could imagine how Santana was feeling, jeez she'd read enough romance novels and seen enough chick flicks to know that heartbreak was probably the worst pain in the world. But you can't really understand that pain unless you've felt it. Maybe it felt something similar to the heartbreak she felt at giving Beth away?

It couldn't hurt as much as that but the momentary wondering caused Quinn to completely re-evaluate the situation. She leant over the centre console and rested her hand on Santana's knee. If Santana was feeling even half of what she had felt with Beth; she knew that she had to be there for her.

* * *

Santana had been listening to Big Girls Don't Cry on repeat for the last 20 minutes when she felt Quinn's hand rest on her knee. She didn't have the courage to meet her eyes; she knew she would probably end up bursting into tears.

She knew she was the one who ended it; but she had done it for Brittany. How could she ask her to just wait around not only all summer but for the next school year too? It wasn't fair on either of them. As much as she hated to admit it; she wanted Brittany to move on, to find happiness with someone who could treat her like a princess EVERY DAY not every other weekend.

She couldn't speak for Brittany but she certainly couldn't see herself loving anyone like she loved the blonde. It didn't seem possible, not when she still cared so deeply for her.

Maybe she could just go back to her old ways; get what she needed from random hook-ups and harbour her love for Brittany for the rest of her life. She would probably end up a lonely old spinster with 10 cats but what was the other option? It's not like she would find anyone that could come close to the perfection of Brittany.

Santana was brought out of her reverie when the darkness that had been looming through the windows was invaded by bright street lamps. The car pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the Cheer Camp.

Mentally preparing herself for the inevitable social interaction to come; Santana threw her head back against the head rest, eyes closed and took in a deep, shaky breath. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

It was late and Quinn and Santana had only just managed to settle into their room. Santana had barely spoken two words since they arrived, giving feeble smiles and half-waves to their fellow counsellors.

Quinn was worried to say the least. She remembered how she had allowed herself to fall into a dark whole after Beth. It took a long time to allow herself to be pulled back to reality; instead of spending every day reliving everything, constantly wondering what-if?

She couldn't let Santana stay closed off for much longer. She knew the Latina, in fact they were very similar in this sense which only made Quinn worry more. At least when she had been depressed she had the whole Glee Club looking out for her; all Santana had was her. If that wasn't pressure she didn't know what was!

The girls had just pulled out what they needed for bed and chucked their suitcases under the bunk bed. Quinn was just tugging on her pyjama bottoms when Santana emerged from the bathroom. She could tell Santana was trying to avoid talking because her eyes were trained to the floor. She was fiddling with anything she could find to avoid walking to the bed until Quinn was tucked in.

Sighing, Quinn picked up her clothes and threw them over one of the desk chairs. "You know you're going to have to speak to me at some point. We ARE sharing a room for the next 6 weeks." Quinn didn't bother looking at her when she spoke as she knew Santana would only turn away.

She began the climb up to the top bunk and began settling under the covers. The small lamp was instantly flicked off leaving the girls in darkness. Feeling the bunk move as she assumed Santana crawled into her bed, Quinn rolled over to face the wall; she couldn't force the girl to speak.

After resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't be hearing anything soon Quinn allowed herself to succumb to her fatigue whilst directly below her; Santana was silently crying herself to sleep. Desperately squeezing her arms around her chest in an attempt to keep what was left of her broken heart from collapsing completely.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know so far it's completely depressing but the whole point is Santana learning that when you fall in love, sometimes you get your heart broken but it shouldn't stop you from falling again.. and again and again!


	2. Order Restored

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or anything else used in this fic

**A/N 1:** I can't believe how many people have read the first chapter already! Thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews

I'm from England so apologies if I forget to use the correct dialect. Also never been to cheer camp so this could be super random lol :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Santana awoke to the thud of Quinn's feet landing from the top bunk. She felt like utter shit, drained; physically and emotionally from the past week of despair. Brittany had left for her retreat a week ago today and Santana had barely received a handful of texts. The one's she had didn't include more than a sentence or two about the dances she was learning or the recent freestyle Mike had performed.

To be honest, Santana didn't really know what to make of it. She knew it was probably just as hard for Brittany but she didn't realise that ending their relationship meant practically ending their friendship. Okay, so maybe she was over reacting. It's not like they were arguing or ignoring each other but even before they were a couple they had barely spent more than a day apart. Now they were faced with 7 weeks separation and it didn't look like Britt was bothered about keeping in contact.

Santana could hear Quinn in the shower so decided to roll out of bed and start getting ready herself. She walked into the steamy bathroom and looked at her reflection in the large mirror above the sink. If anything, she looked worse than she felt and that was saying a lot!

Her face was dry from the salty tears that had dried in her sleep; it felt like every drop of water in her body had been cried out and she had nothing left to give. She splashed water on her face and began washing her face with the bar of soap Quinn had left on the sink.

After drying her face and brushing her teeth, Santana's eyes returned to her reflection. She was beyond pale; a ghost compared to her usually caramel, Latina complexion. If she was going to face these bitchy teenagers today she was going to need a full face of armour.

* * *

After both girls had finished showering and making themselves presentable for the judgmental eyes that awaited them, they made their way out of their dorm room towards the Cafeteria; both clad in the Camp's red and black cheer uniform.

Before walking in, Quinn stopped short pulling Santana back by her hand. She was met with a confused face but more importantly, empty eyes. This was the first time she had taken in the Latina's face since they left Lima and Quinn suddenly felt sick from the deadness that lay behind the brown orbs.

_"Look Santana,"_ Quinn began, keeping her eyes on their now entwined hands. _"I know it feels like your life is over and that you're never gonna feel like yourself again."_

She chanced a glance at Santana and saw the many emotions flash over her face before returning her gaze to their hands. _"Trust me; I know what it feels like. Regret, guilt, fear and even hope probably being the main things floating round in your head."_

She took a deep breath, knowing this was the first time she had touched on the topic and she would probably be met with the enormous walls that made the Latina's defence mechanism; much similar to her own. _"But just know, pushing everyone away doesn't stop us from caring and it doesn't stop you from hurting."_

Quinn gently squeezed her friend's hands before continuing. _"Me and you aren't so different. When we fuck up we dwell on it, forcing ourselves to relive the pain every moment until we pull ourselves together. You saved me, when I was too far gone to save myself. Now I'm going to save you; whether you want to be saved or not."_

Quinn finished her heart felt declaration with tears threatening to escape. It was partially from the thought of how she'd felt not so long ago but mostly at the thought of how her friend was feeling now. She met the Latina's eyes, expecting to be yelled at or stormed away from. Instead, she saw her dark, brown eyes filled with understanding.

Before she knew what was happening she was pulled into a tight hug, being squeezed tighter than she felt possible. _"Thank you"_ Quinn barely heard the whisper from the brunette whose face was pushed into her neck.

She knew it was heartfelt and more importantly she knew that she had gotten through to her friend. Quinn brought her hand to Santana's back; returning the embrace. _"I'm just not ready to let her go."_ Santana breathed into the blonde's neck before sighing into her arms.

* * *

After holding each other for a few minutes, Santana managed to get her breathing back to normal. She had felt like throwing up at the thought of moving on but she knew she was being irrational. People get their hearts broken all the time. She would have to move on eventually.

At first Santana had been outraged that Quinn would dare say that she knew how the Latina felt, it only took seconds for her to realise she wasn't talking about Puck or even Finn for that matter; she was talking about Beth. What she was feeling almost seemed almost insignificant next to what Quinn had gone through but she knew that she had every right to feel this way.

When Quinn had told her she wasn't giving up on her; Santana became overwhelmed with emotion. She had dug herself ever deeper into her emotional depths of despair she no longer knew how to get out it. Quinn was showing her a way out and even if she didn't feel ready to follow her just yet; it meant a hell of a lot to know Quinn would be there when she was ready.

Both girls composed themselves before walking into the cafeteria, sharing a small smile before approaching the breakfast counter. Both opting for fruit and yoghurt, they sat down at one of the tables designated for counsellors. Already at the table were a handful of girls Santana recognised from last year. She got on with them all but had avoided conversation most of the summer using her façade as Queen of Bitchdom.

She still hadn't decided whether to keep up that persona this year; seen as she was now a counsellor. It wasn't exactly appropriate to freeze out colleagues or scare the shit out of kids you were supposed to be a role model for. WAIT! That's exactly what her own Cheer Coach had done! Sue Sylvester didn't have civil OR appropriate in her vocabulary!

Whilst Santana revelled in the idea of being as bitchy and eccentric as her own cheer role model, she decided it was only fair to do so with certain people. Which translated, meant; everyone except Quinn and the odd few counsellors who weren't complete tools. Besides, how can you be HBIC if you're acting like Miss Pillsbury, caring about some random kid's feelings? In fact, she was doing them a favour. If these kids wanted to make it as cheer leaders they would need to get used to being verbally assaulted day in; day out. Sure, cheer leaders were bitchy to everyone else but that was nothing compared to the Coaches. Yes, really they should thank her for her honesty; especially if they intended to become Cheerios. Santana's brutally, viscous yet honest insults were still nothing compared to Sue Sylvester's tyranny of evil.

* * *

It wasn't long after the girls sat down that they were recognised by one of their fellow counsellors_. "Quinn! I didn't know if you'd be here this summer! Though really I should have known, what with the Cheerios taking Nationals and-"_

_"Again."_ Santana, bluntly interrupted the brunette who had conveniently not bothered to acknowledge her presence. She shared a small smirk with Quinn before continuing her breakfast.

_"Yes, again."_ The brunette continued in a much less enthusiastic tone. _"I'm surprised you were allowed back Santana, what with all the trouble you got in last summer."_

Pasting a smile on her face, Santana addressed the stuck-up bitch, feigning sincerity _"Oh did you not hear? I was personally invited back, along with Quinn here, to be chief counsellor."_ Santana waited for the girls smirk to drop straight off her face before continuing. _"When I told them I couldn't return they insisted. Apparently, they'd only settle for the best Ohio has to offer. I didn't have the heart to say no." _

Santana glanced at Quinn, who was trying to supress the laughter growing in the back of her throat before standing up from the table, staring down the girl who dared to insinuate she wasn't worthy of being here.

She was definitely feeling more like herself. When she had been confronted, it was like the adrenaline coursed through her veins and brought her back to life. Sure, emotionally she was still a wreck but for now that was tucked away in the back of her mind. In that instant, she felt like the old Santana and Santana was ready for her come back.

* * *

Quinn watched as Santana rose from the table and put her hands on her hips. Dawn; the girl who had enticed the Latina, had apparently become shy as she sat, speechless; not daring to meet the dark eyes that were burning holes into her face.

She knew this would happen at some point but not one part of her expected it this morning. Santana had fire back in her eyes and was ready to tear apart anyone that had the audacity to get in her way.

Quinn's smirk returned to her face as she mentally thanked God that some things never change. It was rare for someone to take on Santana and for a brief moment she had been worried the girl was going to get away with it. But in true Santana style, Dawn had been rendered speechless and fearful of the Latina's wrath.

She picked up the rubbish Santana and she had made, chucking it into the bin behind her. She walked round the table touching Santana's shoulder as an indication they were leaving. She didn't bother turning to see if Santana was following as she knew she would be, it was just how they worked. Santana spat her venom and Quinn disengaged her before things got physical.

All eyes were on the pair as they strutted out of the Cafeteria, exuding confidence. Quinn revelled in the attention and it only fed her appetite for power.

When they reached the corridor Quinn was surprised to see a calm Santana walking beside her, with a small smile on her face. _"What's going on?"_ Quinn asked, expecting to see a smirk or a fuming rage from her friend.

Santana sent a reassuring smile to Quinn before chuckling _"It just feels good to be back."_ Quinn watched her friends smile grow, her own face mirroring it; as they made their way to a meeting with the Camp Co-ordinators.

* * *

After 20 minutes of introductions and catch-ups, the hour long meeting had finally begun. There were a number of people at the meeting, including the co-ordinaters, the coaches, some volunteer parents and lastly, the chief counsellors; Quinn and Santana.

An incredibly long hour later and after what felt like a never ending list of thanks to all the staff, Quinn and Santana were finally allowed to leave.

As it turned out, their roles wouldn't be anywhere near as full-on as they had expected. Apparently, they were more like 'celebrity' guests. Sure they had to monitor the counsellor's techniques and correct them where necessary but it seemed their main role was to simply show examples of how to correctly execute certain moves and prepare a routine for themselves and the counsellors to perform on the last day.

It was a pretty sweet deal. As Chief Counsellors they were getting paid for their role, unlike the others who were simply volunteering. They could effectively do as they wished, as long as they were on campus 9 till 5.

Walking into their dorm room, Santana went straight for her iPod. She was ready to lose herself in creating this routine but first they needed to choose the song. Shoving it onto the dock, after pressing shuffle; she nearly gave Quinn a heart attack when the music started blaring throughout the room. _"SHIT!" _Of all the songs she had and the shuffle chose to play this one!

_Ice Ice Baby!_

_Ice Ice Baby!_

_Alright STOP! _

_Collabora-_

Santana frantically unlocked the screen before flicking next on the iPod but it was too late. Quinn was already in hysterics, clutching at her stomach as she threw herself backwards on the bottom bunk.

_"Oh my God! HAHA, Santana I can't, HAHA" _Quinn was screaming with laughter, finding it hard to believe that Miss Lima Heights Adjacent seriously listened to Vanilla Ice.

_"Okay, Okay! It's hilarious, now enough of the dramatics and help me pick a song for the routine."_ Santana tried to deadpan but her burning cheeks told how she was mortified. Her guilty secret was out. So she liked to rap Ice Ice Baby in the shower every so often, it didn't stop her from being a complete bad ass! Right..

_"I think I'm gonna pee myself!" _Quinn managed to get out through the constant laughter.

Santana strode over to the bunk beds and leaned over the convulsing blonde. _"Not on my bed you're not!"_ Santana grabbed Quinn's ankles, smirk firmly on her face as she pulled her onto the floor, ass first.

_"OWW! Not the way to bribe me into keeping quiet Lopez!"_ Quinn teased, poking her finger in Santana's face. She was half annoyed but mostly still in disbelief at what just happened. She picked herself up and smirked at the Latina before making her way to the bathroom.

Santana rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the bottom bunk, angrily locking the iPod and throwing it on the bed. She pulled the pillow out from under her head and shoved it into her face. That was definitely the last time she was using shuffle.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading : ) let me know whether you love it or hate it and if you want me to include something xx


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE*** 05/26/2013

All stories are currently on hiatus but I do plan on coming back at some point.

I decided to dabble in something new and joined tumblr. I am involved in 4 RPs.

For any readers/writers that don't know what that is it is basically a Role play. You have an account for your character and you interact with other characters from your role play. It is A LOT of fun : )

If you are a reader that has considered writing or had some good plot ideas but didn't like the thought of writing long winded paragraphs; I definitely recommend it!

Don't be put off if you don't know how to use tumblr! I had no clue but it's easy to pick up!

I think it's more fun than writing FF as when you write a para (paragraphed scenes) you only write what your character says and does; it can go anywhere. With ff you know where you want to take the scene but this is more realistic I think :)

Here are some links: **(Take out brackets)**

**My Personal Account**:

**Feel free to ask Q's about my fics or how to audition for RPs or anything x**

**All of these have open characters so send in an app!**

**RP1:** Bury the Hatchet:

I am Santana- . /

*I personally want a Quinn lol*

**RP2**: Just a Crush:

I am Holly Holliday- . /

**RP3**: Glee Twisted:

I am Kitty Wilde- . /

**RP4:** Gleeks in Europe:

I am Rachel Berry- . /

*This will be starting in the next few days (quite a lot of open characters)*

Sorry for the spam but I only found out about RPing on a flook and I think you should all come and join the fun : ) –bh9 xx


End file.
